This invention relates to a heating sheet to which a far infrared radiator radiating the far infrared rays is attached (in some cases, having magnets attached). It also relates to various equipments which utilizes such heating sheets.
Conventionally, it is known that some type of ceramic radiates the far infrared rays. Also, it is known that the far infrared rays radiated by such ceramic has the action whereby if it is irradiated onto the human body, the circulation of the blood in the irradiated part is improved and consequently one's health is improved.
Such type of ceramic radiates larger amount of the far infrared rays when heated than at a room temperature.
Furthermore, such action is commonly known that if the magnetic force generated by a magnet is applied to the human body, the blood circulation of the part of the body is improved, resulting in contribution to human health.
However, as the above-described type of ceramic is solid, it has been difficult to heat such solid ceramic in a simple manner and to irradiate the far infrared rays generated by the heated ceramic onto the human body effectively.
Furthermore, when a heater consisting of a nichrome wire is used as a heating source for the ceramic, it often happens that the nichrome wire breaks and generates sparks. In other cases, the user can get injured due to the generated sparks or high heat, or even a fire may occur.